In recent years, imaging devices such as digital still cameras that automatically adjust focus and exposure have been widely proliferated. In such imaging devices, for example, focus, exposure, and the like suitable for photographed scenes are set, so users can acquire satisfactorily captured images without directly adjusting them.
Furthermore, technologies for automatically setting composition of a captured image without manipulation of a user, for example, those disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, have been proposed. In the technologies, for example, the size and position of the face of a subject are detected, and based on the information, an appropriate region in a captured image is cropped out as a trimmed image.